


Synek Tatusia

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel nie lubi kiedy Dean grozi jego synowi, Dean ma za swoje, Destiel - Freeform, Jack Synek tatusia, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145





	Synek Tatusia

Od powrotu Castiela do świata żywych minęło już kilka tygodni. Naturalnie, najbardziej z tego powodu cieszył się Dean. W końcu zaczął żyć pełnią życia, a Sam coraz częściej mógł zobaczyć uśmiech na jego twarzy. 

Nie inaczej było z Jackiem, który na równi z Deanem, o ile nie bardziej, radował się z powrotu swojego opiekuna. Dużo z nim przebywał, próbując nadrobić stracony czas. Traktował anioła jak swojego ojca, a dla samego Castiela był niczym biologiczny syn. 

Każdego wieczoru, o ile nie byli na polowaniu, we dwoje siadali przy kuchennym stole, z dala od Winchesterów, którym obca była ich więź. 

Tego wieczoru jak zwykle siedzieli i rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Jack wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmieszanego. 

\- Coś się stało? - Cas w końcu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. 

\- Tak... Nie, nic. Po prostu... - Jack zaczął niepewnie. - Przypomniała mi się pewna wymiana zdań, o ile nie kłótnia. Z Deanem. 

\- Z Deanem? Przecież widzę, że dobrze się dogadujecie. W czym problem? 

\- To było jeszcze zanim... Ożyłeś. Dean był wtedy bardzo smutny, zły... - Jack zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, co powinien powiedzieć. - I był na mnie trochę zdenerwowany... 

\- Co powiedział? - Castiel przerwał mu, lekko zaniepokojony. 

Jack spojrzał mu w oczy. 

\- Powiedział, że jeśli będzie trzeba, to własnoręcznie mnie zabije. 

Anioł zamarł. 

\- Wiesz, on wtedy nie był sobą. Nie zabiłby cię, zresztą, pewnie nie wiedziałby jak - Cas zaczął pocieszać nefilima, ale w myślach już przygotowywał reprymendę dla tego durnego łowcy. 

***

Dean Winchester wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w sam szlafrok i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Niedawno wrócił z polowania z Samem i marzył o położeniu się do łóżka. Z drugiej strony, martwiła go świadomość, że przez cały dzień nigdzie nie widział swojego pierzastego przyjaciela. Nie wyszedł im na powitanie, kiedy cali i zdrowi wrócili z polowania na wampiry. 

Oczywiście, nie żeby tego oczekiwał, powiedział sobie w duchu. Nikt przecież nie oczekiwał, że Anioł Pański będzie piekł mu ciasto w nagrodę. Ale musiał przyznać, była to kusząca perspektywa. 

Wszedł do pokoju. Serce prawie mu stanęło, gdy zobaczył obiekt swoich myśli, który siedział rozparty w fotelu i wpatrywał się prosto w niego. 

\- Cholera jasna, Cas! Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś przestał pojawiać się znienacka! 

Anioł przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego. 

\- Ale ja nie pojawiłem się znienacka... Siedzę tu już od dobrej godziny...

Dean odwrócił się do niego plecami, podszedł do szafy i zaczął szukać w niej ubrania do spania. 

\- A właściwie po co tutaj siedzisz? 

Castiel zdążył wstać i bezszelestnie podejść do łowcy. Winchester odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z niezwykle przystojnym, niebieskookim mężczyzną. To wcale nie było miłe. No dobra, może było miłe, ale na pewno rozpraszające. 

\- Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj ciekawej rzeczy. Wiesz, zabawna sprawa, bo Jack powiedział, że groziłeś mu śmiercią. To prawda? 

Dean przełknął ślinę. Zaczął się denerwować. 

\- Nooo, to prawda. Ale dzieciak mnie wtedy nieźle wkurzył. 

\- No właśnie: dzieciak! Jak mogłeś mu to powiedzieć? Przecież to dziecko! Bardzo wziął to sobie do serca! 

\- Cas. Cas! Nie denerwuj się. Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził. Prędzej on skrzywdziłby mnie! - spróbował zażartować, ale przyjaciel wpatrywał się w niego ze śmiertelną powagą. - To był ciężki czas, dobra? Nie wiedziałem co mówię. Sam wiesz, straciliśmy mamę. No i ciebie. 

\- Więc twierdzisz, że moja śmierć miała na ciebie taki wpływ? - wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale Castiel zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco. 

Anioł położył rękę na policzku łowcy. Uśmiechnął się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Serce łowcy zabiło jeszcze mocniej. 

\- Wiesz, to całkiem... Miłe. Że tęskniłeś. 

W tym momencie cofnął dłoń i z całej swojej anielskiej siły wymierzył policzek niczemu nie spodziewającemu się blondynowi.

\- Ale jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego mojemu synowi, to pogadamy sobie inaczej! - warknął, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. 

Dean podszedł do lustra. Wyglądało na to, że Cas zostawił mu kolejny odcisk swojej dłoni, tym razem na twarzy. 

Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ten anioł jednak umiał nieźle przyłożyć. A jaki był przy tym cholernie seksowny!


End file.
